


Digital Solutions

by yeska_noka



Category: HiHi Jets (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Cybersex, Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: Ryo and Mizuki aren't allowed to see each other for weeks due to the pandemic and state of emergency declaration. Stuck at home, they find a way to be together anyway.
Relationships: Hashimoto Ryo/Inoue Mizuki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Digital Solutions

“That’s not a good angle,” Ryo says, frowning. “You’re too close.” 

Mizuki pushes his laptop as far back on the desk as it will go. “Now?” 

Ryo shakes his head. “Unless you angle the screen all the way down, I’m not going to see anything. But if you do, I won’t be able to see your face.” 

He pauses, and Mizuki’s about to adjust the screen angle again when he continues. 

“I guess just your face is okay.”

Mizuki bites his lip trying not to smile at that, but he’s secretly quite pleased. It’s sweet that Ryo would choose to see his face over anything else, even if watching him get off is the entire point. 

“You sure about that?” Mizuki teases. “Because I know how much you like my dick.”

Ryo probably understands that he’s joking, but he answers seriously anyway. “Yeah, I do. But I can imagine that part. It’s way hotter to watch your face when you come.”

Even after everything, Mizuki feels himself go bright red at that. He busies himself with tilting his screen to hide how flustered Ryo makes him feel. 

“Well anyway, let me see if I can just… _ugh_.” 

It’s pretty apparent that the computer isn’t going to work. He can’t get far enough away for a decent angle. He glances around his room, thinking. He was hoping to avoid having to use his phone, because holding it will be awkward… ah. 

“Let me call you back,” he tells Ryo. “I’m gonna switch to my phone.” 

He clicks the END CALL button after Ryo hums in acknowledgment, then swipes open his phone screen and taps Ryo’s name there instead. Once they’re reconnected, he leans over and reaches up to balance his phone on the edge of his shelf. It’s a bit precarious, leaning against the spines of some of his manga, but as long as he doesn’t touch it… 

“That’s a lot better,” Ryo confirms. “I can see everything this way.”

Mizuki sits back in his chair. “Yeah? Okay, good.”

In order to see the screen, though, he has to twist a little to look beside him, and the phone is far enough back that he can barely see Ryo himself. 

“Wait.” 

Mizuki clicks back onto the app on his computer, and it only takes a second to rejoin their call. It’s much easier to see Ryo on the computer, even if his phone is better for Ryo to see him. It’s a weird setup, and it’s sort of awkward to be thinking about the logistics of cybersex, of all things, but if he can’t go see Ryo, and can’t touch him… it’s been weeks, and Mizuki just doesn’t know what else to do. It was embarrassing to bring it up, but as always, Ryo makes things easy. He basically agrees to whatever Mizuki wants, and he makes Mizuki comfortable about it. Mizuki’s honestly not even sure if Ryo has any real limits when it comes to him. 

Ryo’s setup isn’t any better; his space is even more limited than Mizuki’s, and through trial and error, they’ve already figured out that he’s just going to have to hold his phone. But Mizuki’s been in his room enough times to visualize exactly where he is and what he’s doing. At the moment, he’s just propped on his side on his bed, back against the wall, relaxed and waiting. 

Mizuki leans back in his chair and kicks his feet up on the desk, slouching down to get comfortable. He looks at Ryo on the computer screen between his feet, then glances back at his phone. 

“Okay, how’s this?” Mizuki asks him. 

He can see Ryo nod. “Yeah, it’s good,” he says, and then immediately winces as his voice echoes from computer to phone and back. “Except you’re gonna have to do something about that feedback.”

Mizuki clicks off the mic and camera and sound for his computer, leaving just Ryo’s visual, and leans back again, looking toward his phone. 

“Now?”

“Maybe?” He can see Ryo nod on his computer screen. “Yeah, it’s okay now.”

And then they sit there for a moment in silence. 

“So…” Mizuki fidgets a little with the hem of his shirt where his hands are resting in his lap. “How do you wanna…?” 

He really has no idea how to start this. He’s never gotten himself off in front of Ryo before - he’s never had any reason to when Ryo’s perfectly willing to do it for him. 

“Maybe just, do what you usually do? By yourself?” Ryo suggests. “Like…” 

He tilts the phone a bit, angling down the length of his body to show where he’s palming himself lightly through his pajama bottoms. It looks _good_ , and Mizuki feels the first trickle of arousal run through him just seeing it. But he still feels hesitant to do it himself, for some reason. He’s so used to screens and cameras for work that it doesn’t feel private or safe to have them pointed at himself like this. 

Ryo seems to sense his reluctance. 

“Close your eyes,” he suggests, and Mizuki does. 

It’s a little easier this way. He can’t see Ryo like this, obviously, but it lessens his awareness of the camera, and he shifts his hand over enough to copy Ryo’s actions, touching himself just enough to feel it through his sweatpants. 

“You want me to talk?” Ryo asks then, and Mizuki opens his eyes to look up at his phone so that Ryo can see him answer. 

“Yeah.” 

Ryo’s voice helps. It’s soft and low, soothing, and it’s easier for Mizuki to close his eyes and follow Ryo’s murmured instructions without having to think about anything. It’s easy to tease himself hard, to lift his hips and slide his sweats to his knees, to squeeze himself through his boxers. 

“Mizuki…” Ryo’s voice sends small shivers through his body. Mizuki loves the way he sounds like this, and Ryo knows it. He uses it well, and Mizuki never minds when Ryo talks during sex, the filthy, beautiful things he speaks into Mizuki’s skin. 

“Look at me, Mizuki.” 

Mizuki opens his eyes to look at the computer, and can’t help moaning softly at what he sees. Ryo is stroking himself slowly, the head of his cock just barely visible as he works his hand up and down his shaft. Mizuki feels himself swell a little just watching. 

“ _Let me see you more_ ,” he tells Ryo, and his voice is nothing more than a whisper, more breathless than he’d realized. 

Ryo shifts in response, pushing his pajamas down further on his hips and angling his phone. His face is mostly out of the frame, only the edge of his jaw is visible, but he’s pulled up his t-shirt so that Mizuki has a good view of his abs as he moves the phone further down. He squeezes himself once and then lets go, so that Mizuki can see his cock lying hard against his belly. It looks so good, and Mizuki’s so intimately familiar with it, and it makes him ache with the desire to take Ryo in his mouth. He closes his eyes again on a frustrated sigh. 

“What are you thinking, Mizuki?” Ryo asks quietly.

“Wanna taste you,” Mizuki replies, and without opening his eyes, he lifts his hips to shove down his boxers. He wants Ryo to see how much he wants him. 

Ryo sighs softly. “I really want that,” he says. “You’re so good with your mouth…”

When Mizuki looks, Ryo is just teasing the tip of his cock with a finger, and Mizuki wonders if he’s imagining that it’s Mizuki’s tongue. Mizuki shudders and takes a hold of himself, unable to keep from touching anymore. He forces himself to sit still, to keep his strokes slow. 

“Tell me,” he insists, and Ryo’s face comes back into view on his screen. He’s holding the camera close enough for Mizuki to see just how dark his eyes are. 

Mizuki works himself as Ryo talks, encouragements and praise, telling Mizuki exactly how good he looks and exactly how Ryo wants him to touch himself. He does his best to follow instructions, and it’s so hard to hold back, to go as slowly as Ryo tells him to; Mizuki never draws it out like this on his own. He focuses on watching Ryo’s face when it’s on screen, the slow blinks of pleasure as he does something he likes and can’t keep his eyes from fluttering shut, the intensity of his gaze as he watches Mizuki in return. 

Ryo has to keep changing the angle, but Mizuki doesn’t mind. He watches as Ryo pushes into his own fist, as he twists his fingers around the head of his cock and lightly rubs the underside, teasing himself just as Mizuki often does. His hips are starting to rock up into his touch, and Mizuki can’t help doing the same. He does his best to match Ryo’s movements, trailing his fingers up and down the same as Ryo, and his cock throbs along with his pounding heart, and he just wants to finish _now_. He can’t hold back the whimper that escapes, and Ryo must know how he feels. 

“Don’t do it yet,” he says, low and insistent. “Keep going.”

“Ryo…” Mizuki’s breath is shaky, and so are his hands, and all the rest of him. 

“A little more. Keep-- _ahh_ , keep it slow.” 

It’s pure torture, listening to Ryo like this, watching him touch himself, voice catching as he does something good, and Mizuki can’t reach through the screen to be with him. He touches himself instead, twists up into his own fist, and he _can’t_ \--

“ _Please_ , I--”

“Okay,” Ryo gasps. “ _Okay_. Do it.” 

Ryo follows his own advice, wrapping his fingers tight around himself and stroking fast. Mizuki can see the way the muscles of his abdomen are clenching and unclenching even through the screen, and he stares as he follows suit, pleasure building lightning quick as he finally gives himself what he wants. 

Ryo points the camera at his face momentarily, and he stares straight into it like he’s looking directly at Mizuki. It’s hot as hell, and like this, it’s easy to hear his quiet little sounds, all close and desperate. He closes his eyes as he inhales on a shuddery breath, and then suddenly the camera view swings sharply down. Ryo squeezes himself tight, fist still pumping as droplets spatter across his stomach, and Mizuki can just make out his low moan as he comes. 

He gives Mizuki another moment to look before panning back up to his face, and it’s about the most erotic thing Mizuki’s seen in his life. He fists himself quickly as pleasure coils deep inside. 

“Gonna…” Mizuki warns, and he can see Ryo bring the phone closer to his face, clearly wanting to focus on him. 

“Let me see your face,” Ryo instructs him, and Mizuki tears his eyes away from the screen to look up toward his phone. He keeps his hand moving, so close, his thighs trembling as he tenses, and it’s the knowledge that Ryo’s watching it all that drives him over the edge. Mizuki gasps as his orgasm hits, his whole body shaking as he pulses in his own hand, spilling hot across his fingers as Ryo groans softly along with him. 

There are tissues on his desk, but Mizuki ignores them for the moment, leaving his hand curled loosely in his lap and letting his head fall back as the last of his shivers fade away. He can hear Ryo breathing, still slightly heavier than normal as he comes down. Ryo is the first to speak. 

“You looked so good…”

Mizuki smiles at that, his eyes still closed. “Yeah?”

“I never really get to see you like that when I’m with you.” Ryo explains. “I mean, obviously I’d rather be with you. I wanna touch you.”

Mizuki is amused by Ryo’s assurances. They’re not necessary, but it’s cute. He doesn’t interrupt. 

“But there’s something nice about just really… watching.”

Mizuki entirely understands. “Yeah,” he agrees. He can’t wait to be with Ryo again, but he can’t quite bring himself to say it. “This was nice,” he manages. He sits up finally and reaches for the tissues. 

Ryo’s able to say what Mizuki isn’t. 

“I hope I can see you in person again soon,” he says easily. “But until then…” 

Mizuki glances up at the pause, and Ryo’s grinning and wiggling his fingers in a familiar gesture. Mizuki blushes. 

“Up for something a little more challenging next time?”

Mizuki flips down the top of his laptop to end the call, and Ryo’s laughter just echoes from his phone instead. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> This entire thing was inspired entirely by a screencap from Mizuki's drama. So if you want to see Ryo's POV, [here it is](https://yeska-noka.dreamwidth.org/75090.html). Just, you know. It's kind of NSFW, since it's Mizuki getting himself off. Nothing is quite visible because it's _from a drama_ , but you know what I mean. 
> 
> (And obviously that's a drama room, and not Mizuki's real room, but whatever.)


End file.
